Many critical functions on a vehicle are required by Federal Standards or Regulations in the United States to have redundant features in the event of a failure. For instance, modern drive-by-wire vehicles are required to have at least two redundant circuits for measuring an Accelerator Pedal Position (“APP”). Each APP circuit typically is connected between a vehicle's Electronic Control Unit (“ECU”) and a respective APP sensor. Many APP circuits have a power supply wire (e.g., a 5-volt wire), a ground wire, and a return signal wire. However, some APP circuits may have two or more return signal wires.
Known aftermarket devices are configured to improve or otherwise alter vehicle performance by connecting inline to one or more wiring harnesses and adjusting or replacing information. The known devices are configured to connect, for example, to both return signal lines of APP circuits to enable adjustment of an acceleration signal. The known devices are usually powered by routing a power and ground line to a power junction box within the vehicle. This routing generally requires substantive effort by an installer to route wires through a dashboard or other interior components of the vehicle to reach a junction box. Other known devices may include a battery. However, the lifespan of these devices is limited by battery life or requires an end-user to periodically change the battery.